


Blame the Alcohol

by illegalgreek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the writing prompt "Sirens wailed, glitter fell like rain, and for the life of him/her, she/him couldn’t wiggle out of the pink fuzzy handcuffs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this for Tumblr but I liked it so I decided to put it up here.

Through Boston streets Hange and Levi stumbled to their apartment, the stench of alcohol tainting their breath.

With staggering feet and uneven breathing they made their way up a flight of stairs, Levi tripping several times and Hanges laughs echoing through the stairway.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs Levi had tripped six times -according to Hange’s drunk counting- Hange was forced to drag him to their apartment door after his legs proved useless. They were a hiccuping mess, their legs numb as if they both ran a mile, “Han…..”

“That’s not-” hiccup “-my name.”

Levi let out an incoherent grumble as he tugged at her pants, she gave him a drunken grin.

“We can’t-” hiccup “-do it out-” hiccup “-here.”

Levi groaned and nudged her shoulder with his head, “The fucking keys,” his hands fumbled for her pocket, “Give em to me.”

Hange shook her head and dropped to the ground, resting her back to the door, “Get em-” hiccup “-on your own.”

“Ughhhh, Hangeeee, give em,” he lightly smacked her thigh, his forehead resting on the door.

“Nuh-uh.”

Levi let out another grumble and twisted the knob for the heck of it. Much to his surprise, the door opened slightly, Hange’s body pushed it further open and she fell to the ground.

“You left the ffffucking door unlocked,” he burped, “Fucking four eyes.”

He walked into the house, only to fall flat on his face, Hange’s hand gripping his ankle.

As a sharp pain shot through his nose Hange’s laughter rang through his ears. Before he could stand up, Hange laid on top of him, “You make a-” hiccup “-nice bed.”

“Get offff,” he groaned, “We have a bed for a reasonnn.”

Hange’s eyes shot open, she rolled off Levi and adjusted her glasses, “The-” hiccup “-bed!”

Levi rolled to his back and sat up, rubbing his nose as he eyed Hange. She scrambled up to her feet and, much to Levi’s delight, locked the door. She stumbled to the bedroom, patting Levi’s head and hiccuping on the way, “C’monnnn.”

Levi stood up slowly, trying to find his balance as his hand still nursed his nose, “Why’re you so damn eager.”

He walked into the room and saw Hange digging through the drawer by the bed, “Ah hah-” hiccup “-I found it!”

Levi curiously looked at the object in her hand, his eyes squinting in confusion.

“Are those… Handcuffs-?”

He thought his alcohol induced brain was playing tricks on him until Hange turned her head to him. Her glasses glinted as a stupid grin played on her lips, “I wanna try something.”

 

* * *

 

Sirens wailed, glitter fell like rain, and for the life of him, Levi couldn’t wiggle out of the pink fuzzy handcuffs. He wasn’t exactly sure why he agreed to another one of Hange’s so called “experiments”, so he once again blamed the alcohol.

She sat atop of him, glitter trickling from her hand onto his face, with a sultry smile plastered on  her face. Levi’s eyes were shut as glitter threatened to drop into his eyes, “What’s up with the glitter?”

“Hmm, adds to the effect.” She spoke softly and gently blew the glitter from his eyes.

He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow, “What effect?”

She looked at him for a solid minute and grinned, leaning down to his ear, “The effect that you look like a…” Her voice lowered to a whisper, “Vampire.”

A loud groan erupted from Levi as Hange sat up and burst into a fit of laughter.

“So vampires and handcuffs are your kinks now?”

Hange removed her glasses and wiped a single tear away, her laughter dying down slowly.  A smile still remained as she leaned down again and kissed him, the taste of alcohol still evident on both their tongues, “Yeah, I guess they are.”

  



End file.
